1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterless lotion and substrate treated with the waterless lotion. In particular, the present invention relates to a waterless micro-emulsion lotion which is liquid at room temperature and semi-solid upon contact with a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous examples of lotion formulae for bathroom tissue, facial tissue and non-woven material can be found in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,760 to Roe relates to a lotion coating on the outer surface of the non-woven top sheet of an absorbent article, such as diapers, pull-on products, adult incontinence devices, and the like. The lotion composition is reported to convey a desirable therapeutic or protective coating benefit and to be effective in reducing the adherence of bowel movement to the skin. This waterless lotion is solid or semi-solid at 20° C. and the most preferred melting point is 45° C. By being semi-solid or solid at ambient temperature, the lotion does not have a tendency to flow and migrate into the interior of the substrate. According to a process for the application of the lotion to a substrate, the lotion composition is placed in a heated tank operating at a temperature of 63° C., then sprayed onto the substrate by a spray head operating at a temperature of 71° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,426 to Krzysik et al., discloses a lotion formula that can be applied to a tissue which will remain readily available for transfer to the user's skin to reduce skin irritation and redness. The lotion composition includes from about 30 to about 90 weight percent of oil, from about 10 to about 40 weight percent wax, and from about 5 to about 40 weight percent fatty alcohol. The melting point of the lotion composition is from about 30° C. to about 70° C. The lotion was applied to the tissue via a heated rotogravure printing process. Specifically, the formulation was pre-melted at about 56° C. and the press supply system (supply hose, doctor application head, and gravure roll) was pre-heated at about 50° C. The deposit solidified almost instantaneously on the surface of the treated tissue, dramatically increasing the product's hydrophobicity, and helping prevent “wet-through” to the user's hand.
There is a need in the art to eliminate handling/application issues associated with “hot” lotion and improve the product softness and absorbency of the lotion-treated substrate. In addition to providing these advantages over “hot” lotion, uniformly, the present invention provides an easily applied, stable, substantially liquid lotion which when applied to a cellulosic substrate results in a lotioned product having a lubricious, soothing, non-greasy feeling, gentle and effective, moisturizing benefit for the user's skin.